okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Akuro
Akuro is the main antagonist of Ōkamiden, and arguably the true antagonist of the Okami series. He is a spirit of pure darkness who aims to find a vessel of light and become powerful enough to shroud the world in darkness. It's revealed that he was the source of Yami's power and the Emperor of Darkness was, in fact, Akuro's vessel. Upon that vessel's destruction, Akuro's power split into several pieces in search of a new vessel to contain him. Meanwhile, Akuro searched for a more fitting vessel as well. Description Akuro, being a creature of pure darkness, is literally a mass of dark matter in the shape of almost a semi-sphere, with the darkness flaring out at its back like tendrils and swirling around a mouth with teeth and a red eye with a black iris in it at the front. Akuro also has control over two floating, demonic, mechanical hands that bears a surprising resemblance with the fifth form of Yami's hand. These hands are also magnetic, and reacts strongly with Magnetism. Story ''Ōkamiden'' Akuro appeared every time a boss containing a part of his power was defeated and sucked up the evil remains. He spoke for the first time after the defeat of King Fury, where he arrived and blew up the ruins, including Daidarabotchi, to oblivion, though stating that his power was not at full strength despite the massive damage. Akuro then stated he was going back in time to speak with Orochi, and when he returned, he would come after Chibiterasu and destroy Nippon. By bathing in the blood of Orochi, Akuro would be able to return to his full power, allowing him to take control of a vessel of light. Kurow and Chibiterasu went back in time, nine months before the events of Ōkamiden to stop Akuro. Kurow and Chibiterasu prevented Akuro from bathing in the blood of the Orochi and then follow him through a portal in time to Kamiki Village 100 years in the past. However, Akuro successfully bathed in the blood of True Orochi when Chibiterasu saved Kurow from a falling boulder, and upon their return to Kamiki Village, Akuro launched an attack to destroy the heroes. Shiranui sacrificed himself to deflect Akuro's attack, and Akuro fled to his dark dimension to prepare his destruction upon Nippon. Accompanied by Ishaku, Chibiterasu found Akuro in the Dark Realm and confronted the evil entity, only to discover that Kurow had joined Akuro's side. Akuro revealed that he had chosen Kuni as his vessel of light, possessing him, and that he had been using the boy to kill the demons who had turned on Akuro and retrieve his missing essence from them. The evil entity then revived all of the bosses Chibiterasu faced, outnumbering the Child of the Sun, until Ishaku managed to summon all of Chibiterasu's partners to help him out. After Chibiterasu and his partners defeated their past enemies, including Kurow, Akuro kidnapped Manpuku, Nanami, and Kagu and engaged Chibiterasu in battle. Upon being defeated, the evil entity used a dark tactic and created a dark version of Chibiterasu to aid him in his battle against the Child of the Sun to finish him off once and for all. Chibiterasu, with the help of Ishaku, defeated Dark Chibiterasu and Akuro, freeing Kuni from Akuro's possession. Not fazed by his earlier defeat, Kurow showed up and offered himself as a vessel to Akuro, who agreed, realizing that Kurow's body is better than none. Upon entering Kurow's body, Akuro soon realized that he cannot control him, and that Kurow had trapped Akuro inside himself. Kurow then explained to the heroes that he was a living doll created by Wakato to seal Akuro when the time came for Chibiterasu's final battle. He concluded that in order to kill Akuro, Chibiterasu had to kill him as well. After persuading a saddened Chibiterasu, both Kuni and Chibiterasu slew Kurow, and in doing so, ultimately destroyed Akuro once and for all. Bestiary entry "The spirit aggregate of all darkness that once claimed the fearsome Orochi as one of its vessels. As it lacks corporeal form, it spends most of its time seeking out a proper vessel - a being suffused with good and light. This vessel first needs to be bathed in the blood of Orochi. Only then will the being of light completely succumb to Akuro's power." Strategy After a brief cutscene of Chibiterasu and Ishaku arriving at Akuro's arena and the demon taunting the two heroes, the battle is started. The first thing to note about Akuro is that the demon has a surprisingly unvaried arsenal of attacks, and it only attacks occasionally; however, to make up for this, Akuro's damage resistance is at the extreme, and its attacks are devastatingly powerful, and getting hit even once will greatly degrade the Damage rankings of Chibiterasu. Switch to a heavy-hitting Divine Instrument (the Glaives, or better yet, the Providence Crystal) and start assaulting Akuro as the battle starts. At intervals, the demon will attempt to attack Chibiterasu, but these can be easily countered. If Akuro opens its mouth wide and charges it with either fire, ice or lightning, use the respective Celestial Brush techniques to counter them, but secret Celestial Brush techniques are more recommended for their damage and duration (which also stuns Akuro). Alternatively, if Akuro charges with fire or ice, Chibiterasu can use the Providence Crystal's element to counter the charge, instead of using a Celestial Brush technique. If Akuro moves its hands to the side, and the symbol of Magnetism glows on the palms, then immediately tear them apart from each other with the Celestial Brush Technique, and the hands will be stunned. If not countered in time, the hands will clamp onto Chibiterasu, dealing a continuous massive amount of damage until he is released. Akuro can also slam the hands for some damage, but these are easily evaded by running and jumping. Last but certainly not least, is the most devastating attack of this dark abomination. Akuro will do the same animation as charging an element in its mouth, but instead of an elemental aura, dark waves of energy will warp and concentrate toward Akuro, and after some time (longer than an elemental charge), it will release an extremely devastating beam of darkness that lasts for a duration of about 10 seconds, and can be swept around for a very large range, which can cover the entire arena, wherever Chibiterasu runs to avoid the beam. To prevent this deadly attack, Akuro must be attacked during the charge with heavy damaging attacks, and until a certain amount of damage is dealt, it will be stunned for a long duration, stopping the attack from being executed. Overall, Akuro is not a hard boss with its lack of variation and scarcity in attacks, but do not underestimate the demon. Quickly and effectively counter its devastating attack, and Chibiterasu will gain victory over the heir of darkness. Gallery AkuroClose.png|A close-up of Akuro. AkuroKuni.png|Akuro inhabiting Kuni's body. Trivia *Akuro, or Evil Wolf, is a piece in some variants of the Japanese board game Shogi. *Despite its name, Akuro does not resemble a wolf, until it forms Dark Chibiterasu. *Akuro's hands resemble Yami's single hand in its final form. *Although Akuro seems to have been the true power behind Yami's throne, it treats its former host with a level of reverence and respect that it doesn't show to anyone else; even referring to the conquest it seeks as Yami's desire, rather than its own. *The reason why Akuro seeks to find a vessel of light is because he is the embodiment or darkness, and to complete Yin and Yang, he would need to possess a vessel of light to complete it. References Category:Enemies in Ōkamiden